elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Family Affair
|type = Side quest |creatures = Scamp Clannfear |dlc = Base }} A Family Affair is a quest available in . The Nurin family needs help. They awoke this morning to find their farm burning, overrun by dremora, and their father, William Nurin, is missing. The Vestige volunteered to help. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Rosalie Nurin #Talk to Ganise #Investigate the Barn #Read Tattered Book #Meet Ganise at Her House #Find the House Key #Talk to Ganise in the House #Rescue William Nurin #Talk to Ganise #Complete the quest Walkthrough Outside Nurin Farm an Orsimer named Lugharz is distraught. She asks for help as the Nurin Farm has been burned down and Mister Nurin has disappeared. When they woke up this morning, the farm was on fire. She tried to put it out, but most of the farm was destroyed, and then they realized that Mister Nurin was missing. Mister Nurin's wife says she is calling of the search, she is giving up. Please go and offer to help and don't tell her they spoke as she has been dismissed by the wife... Head up to the burned farm to find Mrs. Nurin. She is standing outside one of the buildings, crying a lot. Fire, scamps and William disappears she says and now strangers are on the property. The farmhands gave up, maybe it's time to give up for her. Offer to help but Rosalie says it's too late. She wants the Vestige to find her daughter Ganise and tell her William must have perished in the fire. Find Ganise in the westernmost house, fight the scamps and clannfears on the way. Ganise is distraught, there has to be some sign of what happened to her father. Let her know her mother says it's time to give up. But Ganise can't believe her mother can say this. How can she give up? She really believes her father is alive. They haven't even checked all the buildings yet, in fact she has been putting off the northern barn as it creeps her out. Could the Vestige have a look in there? Tell her to meet up afterwards in their house. Head off to the northern barn and deal with the clannfears outside. It looks like a ritual has been performed recently inside. Maybe the tattered book have some clue of the ritual's purpose. It describes an initiation ritual for Supernal Dreamers. Ganise will want to know about this, so go to the Nurin house on the eastern side of the farm. The door is locked to the house so knock hard on it. Ganise asks if it's mother but tell her they're back from the barn. She asks for help as a creepy guy was here, then her mother tied her up and locked the door and left. Please get me out she says, I think mother wrapped the key up in a piece of bacon and fed it to one of those scamps. A gruesome task but they have to kill scamps until the key is found. Then go back to the house and talk to Ganise. She says some creepy guy named Sentulus was here with mother. She said it was for her own good to tie her up, then something about a dream and her dad. She doesn't understand, who was that man and why did mother tie her up? Explain to her that her mother is joining a cult. Ganise is shocked, a cult? Oh no, her dad, mother said something about him and a sacrifice he had to make... they were going up the hill to the west. Please, go after them. Agree to help, then untie Ganise so she'll be free to meet outside afterwards. Head west of the farm to find the offering site where the cultists are holding William, and rescue him before it's too late. Kill the cultists watching him, then untie him. He'll run back to the farm, talking about Ganise. Go back after him and talk to Ganise. She is grateful for saving her father and thinks the Vestige are a hero. She feels like she should be sad because of her mother but she can't help feeling happy her father is safe. We'll rebuild the farm and make a statue in their honor she says. Reward *Crofter's Corslet *73–302 ru:Семейное дело Category:Online: Stormhaven Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stormhaven Side Quests